An image processing technique for changing (moving, rotating, reducing, expanding, and the like) an object displayed on a screen in response to a user's operation through a touch panel or the like has conventionally been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-277891 discloses a photographic seal vending machine in which a rotation attribute of a stamp image already displayed on a screen is changed by using a touch pen provided with a rotation function. In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 10-188014 and 2003-323241 disclose a technique for displaying an image object already displayed on a screen such that the image object is rotated, by dragging a prescribed portion thereof. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-141558 discloses a technique for arranging a stamp image at a touch position.
On the other hand, the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-277891, 10-188014 and 2003-323241 are directed to change of the rotation attribute of the object image already displayed on the screen. In addition, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-141558 does not allow control of an orientation of the stamp image: